The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Kirby Star Allies
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Kirby Star Allies is the 18th YIFM/Kirby crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube with it's double feature The Irelanders' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and WWE Curse of the Speed Demon in the near future. Plot On the planet Jambastion far away from Kirby's home planet, a dark crystal heart explodes due to an imperfection in a mysterious ritual, sending its numerous fragments, Jamba Hearts, hurtling into deep space. Many characters, including King Dedede and Meta Knight, are possessed while investigating the hearts that land on Popstar. A heart hits Kirby, but it instead gives him the ability to befriend enemies by throwing hearts. Kirby notices many Waddle Dees bringing food to Castle Dedede and decides to investigate. After Kirby defeats Meta Knight and King Dedede and frees them from the Jamba Heart's influence, a large fortress lands on Popstar. After defeating three generals of ice, fire, and electricity, Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizanne, respectively, Kirby and his friends fly to Jambastion itself. After defeating Francisca and Flamberge, along with other bosses, Kirby and his friends connect a path to Jambandra Base and breach its defensive barrier. They battle Zan once again before meeting Hyness, a robed figure who is planning to restore a dark force, Void Termina, to full power using the Jamba Hearts. Defeating Hyness reveals his true face, a blue large-nosed figure with twitching eyes. He summons Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan and uses dark energy to strengthen them. After being defeated, the Hyness sacrifices the three and himself to subsequently revive Void Termina. Kirby and his friends use a Friend Pedestal to transform the Friend Star into the Star Allies Sparkler via the power of the four pins stuck in the prison of Void Termina. After overcoming its humanoid body, also regurgitating Hyness, Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan in the process, it is revealed that its true form is a purple cluster with three dark eye-like spots that can arrange themselves to resemble Kirby's face. During battle, this blob morphs into different shapes that reference previous bosses from earlier games, such as Dark Matter from Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 02 from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Kirby then destroys Void Termina with the Star Allies Sparkler, summoning friends in the process. The Sparkler is destroyed by ejecta from the resulting explosion, but Kirby uses a Warp Star to return himself and his friends safely home. Optional scenes After defeating Hyness in the sub-game Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, Galacta Knight suddenly emerges from a portal to battle the player and their allies. Hovever, before he starts the battle, a butterfly lands on his lance and absorbs him. It later transforms into a new masked swordsman called Morpho Knight, who wields a pair of butterfly-themed swords and can imbue them with fire. He can also teleport and unleash energy waves that can corrupt the player's partners. The player and their friends defeat him, and he vanishes away. In the Soul Melter difficulty of The Ultimate Choice, Void Termina gets battled once again, though more powerful than before. After defeating the third form, its true form is revealed to be Void Soul, a blue version of the core with black spots. Kirby and his allies eventually defeat Void Soul. Trivia * Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Films Based on Video Games